Serina Charades
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} Serina Charades is the alicorn who founded and made the Crime Scene Ponies organization for unicorns. History Serina was once a unicorn who has turned into a princess like Twilight Sparkle. She has earned the right to be titled princess when she has saved many important people and kingdoms. At some point, Serina founded the "Crime Scene Ponies Organization for unicorns", as a way to inspire other ponies into fighting crime. Serina hates evil doers and her arch enemy is Sir Reymos Ridiculous or just Sir Reymos. Personality Serina is very harsh when it comes to wrong doing. She punishes ponies and wants justice in every land and kingdom. She made the crime fighting orginization: Crime Scene Ponies. She is also very strong for an alicorn and can be defined "As strong as Princess Luna". Career Serina takes her career as a headmaster of the CSP organization very seriously. She is also considers herself as spy for the CSP since she always goes on the most dangerous missions. She always uses the same cover name: Serenity. Relationships/Rivals Lord Anders Serina accidentally found Lord Anders's Headquarters in the Everfree Forest by mistake. She thought it was a vacant castle and searched in an empty part in which Lord Anders did not have any use of it. Serina kept exploring that part of the castle and eventually, got caught by some of Lord Anders's Hyenas. The Hyena's took Serina to Lord Anders and that's when their rivalry began. CSP Members As chief/head of the CSP Organization, Serina talks to the heads of each team and the most important unicorns in the organization such as Miss Terry and Miss Chievious. Red Lugnut Red Lugnut encountered Serina when the CSP had there HQ moved to Ponyville on Celestia's demands. He met her as "Serenity" and quickly fell in love with the alicorn. Red did everything he can to please the alicorn, but it simply had no effect on Serina, since Serina (at that time) did not have feelings for him and was too busy with the CSP. After time has passed, Red found out about Serina's true identity (besides being an alicorn... he knew about that part) as being the headmaster of the CSP. One day, Red confessed his feelings for Serina and told her that she was the most beautiful ''pony he had ever seen. Serina was moved by Red's words, as he was the first guy who had told her the he liked her and called her beautiful. She and Red then started dating, and eventually became a couple. Later on, Red and his gang decided to join the CSP Organization, so he could spend more time with his "girlfriend" and use their skills for good purposes. Twilight and Co Serina met Twilight and her friends when she was doing some undercover business to find more about Lord Anders. They helped her escape his castle when she was captured by Lord Anders's hyena's (again). Gallery Serina charades artwork.png|Serina as an adult Serina Charades.png|Serina as a teen (ish). serina with her hair and tail cut.JPG|Serina with her new hair-do. Serina with her hair and tail cut sparkling.JPG|Serina with her hair sparkling A Serina (New design).png|A different look for Serina. Created by Bleck11 Interview with Serina Charades Relationships interview Pandora: Welcome all ponyfolk to the daytime tv interview show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have the famous royal spy, Serina Charades! So, serina, I will ask you some questions if it's alright with you. Serina: Bring it! Pandora: All right. What do you think of your CSP members? Serina: They are willing to take risks even when they know the missions will be dangerous. They are the bravest unicorns I have ever met in my life. Pandora: Have you ever lost a unicorn before? Serina: A unicorn died once. He was a brave stallion though. He was a spy for us in Lord Ander's followers. We hope not to let any other unicorns die. Pandora: So what do you think of Lord Anders? Serina: Justice must be served. He will be put in jail! I will maker sure that I will see him in jail once we capture and defeat him. Pandora: Now, what about Red Lugnut? (Crowd) OOOOOH! '''Serina turns into a nice color of light pink.' Serina: What are you talking about? Red isn't a problem. And I don't need a relationship with any stallion at all. (thinking: yet) Pandora: And that concludes the interview with Serina Charade's relationships with other ponies. Until next time pony folks! Category:Alicorn Category:Spy Category:CSP Category:CSP founder Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Bronie, female, alicorn Category:Bronie Category:Pony